Dominators of Sage
Dominators of Sage is a crew that sails the Emerald Ocean. The crew currently flies the flag of DOMINANT STORM. History Dominators of Sage was founded on March 2, 2007 by Clubbette but she passed on the captain's hat after just a short ruling period to Tropicalgal. Before she became monarch, she was (and still is) Captain of the crew Dominators of Sage. Although for a small period of time there was also another crew form of Dominators of Sage, called Elite Dominators, only the main crew remained. DoS then left the flag Raving Notion and started its own flag called Dominant Storm. Within 5 days the flag achieved the incredible goal of becoming number 14th on Sage Ocean. On the 27th of February, 2008, it stood at 4th place on the crew ranking list on Sage and 10th on the flag ranking list. On the 27th of April, the crew had achieved the goal of being 'Number 1' crew in the Ocean. As of late October 2008, the crew sailed the seas under a new captain, Dutchharley. On December 5 2008, Tropicalgal took back the Captain's hat after merging DoS's sister crew White Star Line with DoS. Later that December Dutchharley returned and resumed captaincy, bringing the crew back to Illustrious fame and moving it back towards the #1 ranking. DoS remained very active, priding itself in the recruitment and training of many new "Green" players. Many SOs in the crew went on to be very successful Captains in their own crews. Some have even tried their hands at running their own flags, but the most loyal and successful stayed with Dominant Storm. Somewhere between May 10th and May 12th, 2009, Cugix rejoined DoS as First Mate. With the disbanding of the flag Dominant Storm on May 13th 2009, DoS went on to form the new flag Furious Renegades. Furious Renegades was renamed back to the origional DOMINANT STORM flag as part of getting back to the origional ideals of DoS. Public Statement Comply or die! Rules *Never leave a ship out on the high seas *Always obey a higher ranking officer if reasonable *Never disobey the Bnaver, XO, CO or MAA *Never take up discussions in public *Always leave some PoE in the hold of a ship for the owner and always restock *Work hard to improve! *Have fun! Promotion Requirements Cause we all like new friends and like to keep them, the only requirement to become: Pirate * Distinguished at Gunning or; * Higher than able at carp, bilge or sails. Officers * Gain trust of the crew. * Distinguished at gunning and better than Able at carp, bilge and sailing (only 4 Ables will do also) * Passed the OTA test (for sailing alone without guidance) Fleet Officers * Need all of the above stated requirements. * Distinguished at battle navigating. * No more than 3 Ables at all the piracy puzzles * Do at least 1 pillage (or join on of your own crew) every week. Senior Officers * Needed all of the above stated requirements. *Our Senior Officers are the most trusted and experienced mates of the crew, having only up to 1 able. Feel free to ask one of them whatever questions or problems you have. Most of us, are still just human beings despite of our ranks, just like you. I hope.